Kitchen Duty
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: Because washing dishes is the most romantic thing in the world.


**Kitchen Duty**

Courtney and Duncan had the different ideas of what fun was. Courtney would sit in her room, studying to get into a good college. Duncan would go out and torch his dad's car. Again.

But, if there was one thing they could agree on; kitchen duty was NOT fun!

Still, they both found themselves standing in front of the sink: rubber gloves up to their elbows, water flowing over the side because they were both too busy yelling at the other to bother.

"This is all your fault!" The brunette hissed, fire burning deeply within her dark eyes. Kitchen duty was the last thing on Courtney's mind at the end of camp that evening. But, somehow, she had wound up stuck with it anyway.

"Sure, Princess, you had _nothing_ to do with it." Duncan countered, a smug smirk dancing across his lips and an added eye roll to show that he 'didn't care'.

"Too right I didn't!" Courtney told him, "You're the one who poured the noodles over me first!" She tried to keep it quiet, but her words were growing louder and louder.

Duncan tried to reply, but he slipped as he made his move forward. The two collided and Courtney screamed. They both scrambled to turn off the faucet, but both managed to find to argue over that too. The yelling only echoed across the room, banging against every hollow wall it could reach. Neither noticed nor cared when they weren't the only ones in there anymore.

"QUIET!" The two teenagers jumped, looking toward the door to see Chef Hatchet standing there, a pained and painted scowl on his face. He was not impressed with them. "The two of ya both got ya'selves inta this mess, so ya can both work ya way out!" He reached for the rusting silver, turning it and stopping the water from flowing. "GET TO WORK!"

Courtney, it being her second nature, instantly turned around and started scrubbing the plates. Duncan simply flipped off his orders, pulling his gloves off and throwing them beside the sink. If he didn't take orders from his parents, he didn't take orders from anyone.

That was the reason he was at that stupid camp in the first place. He needed to start taking some responsibility, or so his parents believed. They had tried their hardest to discipline their son, but Duncan just refused to listen. He lived life by his own rules, doing what he wanted when he wanted.

As chef took a step toward Duncan, standing his ground on the slippery floor. The green haired boy tried not to falter, but he still picked the yellow rubbed back up and slipped them onto his hands once again. Behind Chef's back, Courtney let a smart smirk find its place on her own lips, though Duncan couldn't see her mocking him.

As Chef left, Courtney was already half done with the dirty dishes. She didn't say a word to her 'partner' due to not wanting to get in any more trouble. Courtney was not a trouble maker like Duncan. She hadn't been sentenced to the camp; she was there on her own terms.

Courtney had attended Camp Island in her younger days. Back then it was a way for her parents to see even less of her; boarding school all year round, camp during the summer and only having to put up for her for three weeks over Christmas. It was the way they preferred it, personally.

That was the one thing the two teens had in common; their parents couldn't bear to be with them. It was as simple as that camp being the one place where they both needed to be over the summer.

"Stop it!" Courtney snapped as Duncan popped his gum again. He complied, turning his head and staring out the window. The rain was coming down pretty hard. It was obvious that tomorrow's activities would be cancelled and the two camp councilors would be stuck inside the tent with a bunch of snot-nosed brats, babysitting while the owners sat back in their trailers with their feet on the table and the TV turned up loud.

Every few seconds, Courtney would sneak a glance over at the boy, but he never looked back. His eyes were fixed on the water that was falling down outside rather than the water that was lapping around in the sink.

"You could help, you know?" The brunette told him, but he simply popped another bubble and kept on staring. "What is your problem?" Courtney snapped, waving a white plate in his direction. He slowly turned his head to look at her, as if he was inspecting her authority over him. And just when Courtney was about to start yelling at him for popping yet another bubble, Duncan grabbed the plate and starting drying it off with the towel.

So, the brunette, stunned, went back to washing the dishes without another word. But she still kept glancing at him, wondering what his deal was. Duncan had mad mood swings that went from being an asshole to being helpful without even the flick of a switch.

The two worked in peaceful silence, washing and drying to a rhythm they had become used to over the few minutes they had actually been working to. As the stack of cutlery and dishes lowered down, soon there was none left for them to squabble over.

Duncan reached a hand into the sink and pulled out the stopper, making the water run straight down the drain and outside towards the sewage system.

His yellow glove was covered in soapy suds and Courtney could see the smirk building on his face from the corner of her eye. As she turned to face him, wanting to ask what he was up to, Courtney found her face full of bubbles. Her mouth fell open and her black eyes blinked as she tried to process what he had just done.

"Oh..." She said, staring him down. "That's how you want to play it, huh?" Courtney pulled her own gloved hand up to her lips and blew as hard as she could. Duncan found that his face was soon covered with the same bubbles that he had started the fight with.

"It's on." He laughed, scooping up a handful of bubbles from the sink. Courtney did the same, wiping her hand straight across his smug looking face. He countered her, mixing the soap into her hair.

The two were smiling. The two were laughing. The two were having fun while trying to beat the other. It was something they could both do and enjoy in each other's presence.

Duncan wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, just as Courtney was about to run. She was smiling, laughing, trying to pull away from him. His grip loosened and the two were still giggling as she turned around to face him. Duncan felt the need to remove his arms, but he didn't. They stayed around her waist, holding her closer and they tried to stop their misbehaving laughter.

Courtney could feel his breathe on her face, the smell of bubblegum intoxicating her mind. His blue eyes stared down at her, closing in.

"ARE YOU TWO DONE?" A voice bellowed down the hallway outside just before the door smashed against the wall.

Courtney cleared her throat, long moved away from Duncan by the time Chef entered the kitchen.

"All done, sir."

A/N: Bad ending, again...

Awwww...Cute and fluffy DxC! JUST THE WAY IT SHOULD BE!

We don't see an awful lot of it these days...

It's weird that I wrote something this cute while watching Shutter Island...GOOD MOVIE, THOUGH! I highly suggest watching it if you have never seen it...haha!

The amount of times that Leonardo DiCaprio dies in movies...Quite weird, actually...

OFF TRACK!

And the Wales vs. Scotland Rugby match for the Six Nations is going on in the room next door...Well; it's being played loudly on the TV, anyway. haha! Anyone else watching it? Or know of it, even?

Dang it...

I just cleaned out all my clothes! So now I'm down to the things I like and shall wear :D NO MORE OVER CROWDEDNESS! Okay, I've never even known what an over closet looks like...Because I am not a hoarder who shops to make myself feel better!

...Where is this conversation going?

OH WELL!

It's Sunday February 12th, two days until Valentine's day...Any plans going guys? I am planning on finishing up my V-day oneshot and then celebrating over at dA at Magnus' Single Ladies PART-AY! Whoo! haha! Nothing like chilling with the girls :D hahaha!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

I used spellcheck….Because my beta is going to camp for the week…NO! MADDI! DON'T LEAVE ME! ='(

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
